Question: Subtract.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}52.3-16\\\\ &=52.3-16.0\\\\ &=523\text{ tenths} - 160\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=363\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=36.3 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $5$ ${2}$ $.$ ${3}$ $1$ $6$ $.$ ${0}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{4}{\cancel5}$ $\overset{12}{\cancel{2}}$ $.$ ${3}$ $-$ $1$ ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $6$ $.$ $3$ $36.3 = 52.3 - 16$